


Sasha's Story

by notokcuzfandoms



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Redemption, but no actual rape, some psycho babble, some rapey vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notokcuzfandoms/pseuds/notokcuzfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day of the choosing ceremony. Everyone aged sixteen has just made a choice that will define their future. Each teen will choose their faction. Some will remain in the safety and comfort of home. Others will follow their hearts into a new faction and a new lifestyle. This story starts with a brave girl who chose herself over her family.</p>
<p>Based on the Divergent Series and centered around Peter and Sasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters other than Sasha and her family.

                Today is the day of the choosing ceremony. Everyone aged sixteen has just made a choice that will define their future. Each teen will choose their faction. Some will remain in the safety and comfort of home. Others will follow their hearts into a new faction and a new lifestyle. This story starts with a brave girl who chose herself over her family.

                Sasha has finally come to terms with leaving Amity. She stared out of the train door and thought back to last night (was it only last night?) that she had sat down with her family after dinner.

                “So you know how the choosing ceremony is tomorrow and that I’m not really supposed to talk about my decision…” Her parents nodded but her brother looked confused. “Well, I figured I should tell you now that tomorrow I won’t be choosing Amity.” Her parents nodded again, tearing up a little. Her brother on the other hand, looked completely shocked. His eyes accused her of betrayal. Before she could say another word in her defence, Jason leapt out of his seat and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him. Her mother sighed.

                “Love, the only thing we want for you is to find peace in your heart. If you stay here and the whole while your heart has been aching to leave, then we would have failed you as parents. We still love you.” She said calmly, tears dampening her cheeks. She opened her arms, beckoning Sasha into an embrace. She crawled into her mother’s arms even though she was much too big to be coddled. She knew it was more for her mother’s benefit than for hers, but she took comfort from the shared embrace. It eased the guilt she was feeling for causing their tears. Her father put a hand on her arm to get her attention.

                “We will always love you. And I must say we’ll miss you. But missing you and knowing you’re happy is a thousand times better than seeing you every day and knowing you’re miserable.” Sasha started to cry as she reached to pull her father into the hug.

                “I love you both. I just hope Jason will be able to see it that way.” She sniffled, trying to put an end to waterfall.

                “He will darling. He will. He’ll be making his own decision in four years and he’ll see just how hard this is.” Her mother comforted. They sat together for a while embracing, crying silently and sharing ‘I love yous’. Eventually Sasha disentangled herself from her parent’s arms.

                “I should go talk to Jason.” Her parents nodded. She got up and walked down the hall. Taking a breath for courage, she knocked gently on her brother’s door.  “Hey Jay… I wanna talk to you.” He didn’t answer but she heard the rustling of his bed sheets so she knew he was awake. She went in anyway, not caring if he yelled or cried or completely ignored her.

                “Why do you have to go?” He sniffled. He was taller than her by a good two inches but his voice sounded so small.

                “I don’t belong here.” She said quietly and perched on the end of his bed. His feet were sticking out from under the covers and she had the most ridiculous urge to tickle them.

                “But you fit right in. You have lots of friends and your plants always grow…” he sniffled again. God, she really hated tears. They made her feel so guilty.

                “Remember how I had to spend an entire day in the quiet room because I got into a fist fight and gave Lavender a bloody nose?” He nodded. “Or when I’d yell if you touched my herbs that I left to dry?” He nodded again. “Amity people aren’t supposed to be nearly as hot-headed and stubborn as I am.”

                “You are pretty stubborn. Like a donkey.” He grinned.

                “See? I don’t really belong here. It’s not because of you or mom or daddy. It’s all me and my donkey-ness.” He snickered and sat up to give her a hug.

                “Can you tell me a story?” He mumbled into her shoulder.

                “I haven’t told you a story since you were six.” He pulled away, crestfallen. “But I can try.” He smiled as they lay down side by side. She told him a story of adventure and seeking new places with new challenges and new friends. She talked of danger and daring until he fell asleep. Then she kept talking. She talked about how scared she was about tomorrow. How she wasn’t sure where to go. The only thing she was certain of was that she couldn’t stay in Amity. She talked until her voice was hoarse and every word she said came out as more of a croak than a whisper.

                She thought of her words now as she stood on the train headed to Dauntless.

                “Just like an adventure.” She whispered to herself. She turned to face the wind blowing in from the open door. She planted her feet firmly, allowing her tall frame to push against the wind and her brown untameable curls to be teased into an unruly mess.  She could almost forget what lay behind and before her, as if the wind were pushing all of her doubts from her mind. That is, until a particularly strong gust knocked her back into reality… and a rather tall Candor guy.

                “Watch it Amity!” he growled and shoved her away. Sasha’s first instinct was to apologize and keep the peace as an Amity girl. _No,_ she thought, _I’m Dauntless now. I don’t have to apologize for existing._ She stepped away from the asshole that had gone back to snickering with his cronies and crossed her arms. She couldn’t wait to get to Dauntless and leave Amity behind her.   

 

\---

                Peter was thrilled to be headed to Dauntless. His choice was easy. He knew where he belonged and it was definitely not in Candor. He knew he lied because it was so much easier to get his way when he did. Lying was an art form he had perfected over the years. It was definitely an asset when he got into fights as a child. He assumed fighting would be a part of the new Dauntless lifestyle he had chosen, and he was ecstatic.

                Peter leapt from the train onto the building after he saw the Dauntless initiates jump. He even managed not to fall when he landed. He smirked; proud that he had set himself apart from the other transfers. Especially that Stiff who was brushing gravel from her sleeves. She’d never make it.

                They all congregated around the intimidating Dauntless leader. That’s who he wanted to be when he was through with training. He wanted to look down at the weaklings before him and know that he had absolute power over them. The older man looked at them now from the edge of the building. It was unclear whether it was disgust or appraisal he saw in their eyes.

                “Listen up! My name is Max. I am one of the leaders for your new faction!” Max yelled from his place on the building. “Several stories below us is the members’ entrance to our compound. If you can’t muster the will to jump off, you don’t belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first.”  Jump, they had to jump off of a building.

                “You want us to jump off a ledge?” An Erudite girl asked, shocked. Max smirked, like her disbelief amused him.

                “Yes.”

                “What’s at the bottom?” a foolish (or brave) initiate asked. Max looked even more amused.

                “Who knows?” Max said, smirking. “So who will be the first to jump?” He asked surveying the crowd. Peter wanted to go. He wanted to prove himself. Somehow he couldn’t force his legs to work or his voice to speak. He opted to pick at a hangnail instead, trying to seem confident.

                “I will.” A girl’s voice called from the back of the crowd. The Stiff came forward. Max stepped aside to let her up. Peter saw her hands shaking and smirked to himself. _Not so brave, eh Stiff?_ He thought. She was fumbling now with her shapeless outer shirt. When she had finally managed to undo it, she turned to Peter and with a glare, threw the ball of fabric at him. It hit him squarely in the chest and he let it drop to the ground. Surprised, he just stared at her and let the others catcall and shout behind him. Breaking eye contact with him, she turns back to the task at hand. He saw her hesitate a moment before she jumped and disappeared from view.

                The crowd burst with some cries of disbelief and shock. She had actually done it! Christina, a girl also from Candor, rushed forward to see what had become of Tris.

                “Are you next?” Max asked with a smirk. With grim determination, Christina stepped up and with a deep breath, went over the edge. I could hear her screams and shuddered. No matter what, he would not scream. Peter made a move to go next but someone else was already up there. It was the big Amity girl that had bumped into him on the train! Was every single girl out to get him going to be braver than he? Peter clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as the Amity girl turned to face them. With a cheeky wave, she leaned backwards and fell, her screams sounding more exhilarated than fearful. Determined now, Peter rushed forward before anyone else could. The building he stood on formed a side of a square with three other buildings. Where ground should be, there was a deep dark hole in the concrete. With a quick glance at Max who nodded his approval, Peter leaped off the ledge and plummeted towards the nearing darkness.

                His mouth clamped shut to stop him from screaming, he dropped. The wind blew threw his short hair and caused his skin raise in goose bumps. He crossed his arms over his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop his eyes from tearing. In mere seconds he hit something solid that gave way beneath him. He let out a surprised yelp as all the air was pushed from his lungs. He bounced up on what he assumed was a net, his arms and legs stinging from the impact. When he stopped bouncing, he put on a cocky grin. There were a few outstretched hands reaching for him but he ignored them in favour of crawling off himself.

                “That wasn’t so bad.” He commented to the pretty girl with dark hair and three eyebrow rings standing closest. She smiled, knowing better and rolled her eyes.

                “If you say so. What’s your name, fourth jumper?” He grinned flirtatiously,

                “Peter, yours?” she just shook her head and called out

                “Fourth Jumper- Peter!” The crowd cheered and clapped as he walked away from the net and into his new home.

                “Welcome to Dauntless.” A tall member said, grinning. Peter smirked _Welcome to Dauntless indeed._


	2. Stage 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first two days of training.

              Day one of training started much too early for Sasha’s taste. Sleep was elusive last night. Everyone felt at least a little bit homesick and muffled sobs did not help anyone fall asleep faster. Sasha rubbed sleep from her eyes and shook her head trying to wake up as Four explained the three stages of training. Physical, emotional and mental.

              “We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear,” Four explained, Sasha finally tuning in.

              “But what…” Peter yawned as he spoke “What does firing a gun have to do with… bravery?” Four flipped the gun in his hand and pressed the barrel to Peter’s forehead, clicking a bullet into place. Peter froze with his mouth open mid-yawn.

              “Wake. Up.” Four snapped, shocking the rest of them into wakefulness. “You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it.” Four lowered the weapon and turned away. Peter’s green eyes hardened, face tinged red in anger.

              “This is information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me.” He faced the wall with the pieces of plywood painted with three red circles, the targets, and stood with his feet apart. Holding the gun in both hands, he raises it to his shoulder and fires. The bullet tore through the middle circle. At some unspoken command, everyone turned to their own targets and attempted to replicate Four’s stance with varying degrees of effectiveness.

              Sasha was surprised by the first recoil of the gun. It knocked her off balance and into the wall behind her. The second try, she steadied herself, feet firmly planted and exhaled as she squeezed the trigger. It hit the edge of the second circle. Smiling to herself, she glanced around at the other targets and saw she was the closest so far to the center mark. Proud, she resumed her firing stance and tried again, this time hitting to the left of the inner circle. Two tries later and she hit it perfectly in the center.

              “Nice work Sasha.” She jumped at Four’s voice behind her. She blushed a little at the praise.

              “Thanks.” He nodded and she resumed shooting. _I would not have done well in Amity_ She thought to herself, firing off bullet after bullet that all landed somewhere near the middle mark. Guns meant violence and violence meant breaking the peace. Something she was apparently good at.

              When they breaked for lunch Sasha’s arms were sore and fingers cramped but she was glowing from the inside out. _Finally, I belong._

\--

 

              Peter was frustrated beyond words. He despised when people made him look like an idiot and Four had done just that yesterday morning. To make matters worse, he was being bested in the range by pretty-boy Edward and some chick from Amity! Those peaceniks weren’t supposed to be good at shit like this. Thankfully today they were starting in some hand-to hand combat. Peter knew he could fight and he was damn proud when Eric complemented his uppercut. He was on high all morning and chomping at the bit when Eric said they’d be fighting that afternoon. He tried to play it cool when he checked to see he’d be beating up today but he was raring to go. His eyes skimmed the names until he found his beside… Sasha? They seriously paired him with a fucking girl? He didn’t want an easy fight! Dammit, he wanted a challenge! Sure the peacenik could shoot straight but she would be no match for him. Mildly annoyed he scanned for the other’s names. Drew was against a no-name from Erudite and, oh this was too good, Molly was fighting that bitch Christina from their home-faction. He couldn’t wait to see her beaten senseless by Molly.

              The first match was between the big guy Al and some guy from Erudite. The match was over pretty quickly, it only took a few punches for the lumbering oaf to knock out the Erudite. Watching the light leave his eyes as he crumpled was something that left a strange taste in Peter’s mouth. It only made him more anxious to step into the arena. One more fight and then Eric was calling their names. He jumped up onto the platform and assumed his position, arms up, elbows bent, and knees soft and ready to move. Sasha took her sweet time to wander up to the platform and assumed a similar position, not bothering to look at him until Eric started the count down.

              “3…2…1… Fight!” They circled each other, sizing up the other’s weak points. _Her left arm is only for show. Too low to block a headshot._ Peter noted, sizing up her frame, waiting for her to make the first move.

              “What’s the problem Peter?” Sasha smirked, “Afraid to hit a girl?” Eric huffed a laugh and Peter was not having that. He was not going to let a fucking Amity talk him down. He feigned a lunge and she jumped left. _Gotcha_ he thought. He took a couple steps back and let her come towards him. He lunged again, swinging his right fist and connecting with her jaw. With a sickening crack her head whipped to the side. Instead of falling off balance, she spun away leaving him with his back to her. He rounded back on her but too slow to have his swing mean anything. She dodged again when he jumped at her.

              “C’mon Sasha this isn’t a fucking dance.” Eric growled. Peter was inclined to agree and waited for her to make a move.

              “Sorry I’m not swinging like an ape, but I’m sure as shit not dancing.” She replied, tossing the comment over her shoulder leaving her right side vulnerable. In that second Peter leaped at her, putting all his power into his punch. It never landed. Sasha dropped down and before he knew what happened, a shoulder was in his stomach and he toppled backwards. Before he could gain his balance, Sasha kicked him in the knee, making him crumple. _Get up-fuck, get up!_ She aimed a knee at his face but he brought his arms up to block it. Pushing down on her leg, he thrust himself up and away from her. Shaken, he studied her stance, waiting for her to rush him but she had backed off. _Oh she’s playing defence_ he thought, _can’t keep dancing forever, sweetheart_.

              “That all you got Amity?” He taunted weakly. But it was enough to get a rise out of his cronies.

              “Ya c’mon peacenik, gonna keep dancing?”

              “Should have left the square dance for the barn back home!” With each taunt, Sasha’s face grew darker. Peter raised his eyebrows in a challenge. _Come and get it_. Like the string holding her back snapped, she rushed him, aiming a punch to his right eye. He quickly side-stepped her and jabbed her side, sending her staggering back. She recovered quickly and rushed him again. Peter twisted behind her before any hits could land. She was fast, though. Pivoting she barraged him with blows to his head and midsection. He managed to block most of them and even got a few jabs in himself, but she was relentless. For a moment he dropped the arm guarding his temple to take a swing at her stomach. Next thing he heard was a ringing in his ears and a flash before it all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I bet you guys thought I forgot about this... Nope! I'm just a terrible person who sucks at fight scenes (probably shouldn't have chosen to write about Dauntless then but whatevs) Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Don't Let Your Guard Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Sasha have a run-in after the fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've taken some artistic liberties with the time line. Just go with it.

              Peter came to about halfway to the infirmary. He was being carried by Four, thrown over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

              “I can walk.” Peter groaned, his head pounding. Four dropped him down onto his feet as soon as Peter started squirming.

              “Nice of you to wake up.” Four said, keeping a steadying arm around Peter’s shoulder. He just glared and moved to walk by himself, but his body betrayed him and he swayed dangerously. Four grabbed him just before he crumpled, saving him from further embarrassment.

              “How long was I out?” Peter asked, giving in and letting Four help him walk.

              “Not long, only a couple minutes.” _That’s two minutes too many. When I see that bitch next I’m gonna…_ blind rage tore through Peter. It was that Peacenik’s fault he was over here hobbling in shame next to Four instead of watching Molly beat the shit out of Christina. He could feel the fucking Amity probably gloating to everyone in the room about how she knocked him out. It was only a lucky fucking shot! He dropped his arm for one second and her punch just happened to land. Everyone knew that he should have won that fight.

              Fuming, Peter didn’t notice when they arrived at the infirmary until he was being pushed towards a bed. It was small and made up exactly like the ones in the nurses office at school. God, he hated that place. He remembers the one time he went to school after having had the flu and he threw up his lunch in the middle of a lesson. He had to lay in a bed just like that and wait while the nurse determined that he still had the flu and needed to be sent home. He shuddered at the memory.

              “How long do I have to stay here?” Peter grumbled.

              “As long as the doctors say you have to. She’ll be here in a minute.” And with that, Four left Peter to fume.

              The nurse took his vital signs and gave him some painkillers. She told him since he was lucid he’d probably be out by dinner time.

 

 

 

 

It was late in the Dauntless compound. Sasha really should have been in bed by now back in the transfer initiates room but she had been having so much fun with the Dauntless-born initiates that she just lost track of time. She sauntered down the hallway eager to get to bed, knowing Eric would definitely rag on her tomorrow if she was too tired to fight. She was so preoccupied thinking about her impending humiliation that she didn’t notice the dark shadow lurking by the water fountain. In a flash, Sasha was pinned to the cold concrete wall.

              “You shouldn’t let your guard down so easily.” Peter sneered in her face, his breath tinged with alcohol. His elbow was digging into her chest making it difficult to breathe. “You might get hurt.” Sasha felt the cool edge of his blade running along her hip, her shoulder and coming to rest at her neck.

              “Would you really hurt me? You’re still ahead of me in the rankings.” She managed to squeeze out, not wanting to show her growing panic.

              “Point taken. But there is something that I want from you.” He slid his arm from her chest to fiddle with the hem of her tank and slide his hand underneath to caress her stomach.

              “What, you couldn’t convince one of your lackeys to blow you? I thought for sure Drew would get down on his knees for you.” Sasha said boldly even though she felt that her heart was pounding out of her chest. She was finally able to breathe properly despite the sharp blade against her neck.

              “That’s not very nice coming from an Amity girl. Why don’t you give me the care you girls are so famous for, huh?” He pressed closer, grinding his crotch against hers. His fingers moved to tug on her belt loops as if to pull them down but then changed his mind. He licked the shell of her ear, causing her to shudder violently. She wished he would stop playing with her like a toddler plays with their food.

              “Who would ever care about someone like you?” Sasha spat out venomously. “I’d pity you, if I thought you deserved it. If you jumped into the chasm, everyone would throw a party! No, I do not and will not _ever_ care about dishonest, cowardly scum like you.” She jerked her knee, slamming it into his crotch.

Gasping for air, she slowed herself to a light jog when she made it to the transfers’ room. She eyed her bed distastefully. It was too close to Peter’s for her liking.

 Al’s sobbing broke through the silence and her thoughts about sleeping in the bathroom. Sasha had always like Al. He was huge but such a softy. His kindness reminded her of all she had left behind in Amity. She made her decision and walked over to his bed. She crouched in front of him and whispered gently;

“Hey Al” he fixed his tear-swollen eyes on her. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll comfort you if you protect me.” He looked puzzled like he wasn’t sure what she was asking him to do. Before he could ask she blurted out “Just, can I sleep in your bed tonight with you? My bed’s too close to Peter’s.” Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. Al nodded and slid over to accommodate her. She slid in, close enough on the small bed that he had to put his arm around her waist. She wiped the quickly drying tears from his cheeks with a gentle hand. Once his cheeks were dry she moved to softly stroke his hair, like she would for her brother. Pretty soon his breathing evened out and Al was snoring lightly in her ear. It took Sasha much longer to fall asleep. When she did finally fall asleep she didn’t sleep for very long. She was soon woken up by Edward’s screams. A knife was sticking out of his eye socket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! The chapter that started it all!!! This has actually been sitting around for who knows how long. I know, I'm so terrible with updates but this is all for fun so let me know what you think! Comments and kudos motivate me to actually write ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is not very exciting but it is important to set the scene. This is my first work in this fandom so feedback is always welcome! I get pretty busy so updates will be sporadic at best. If it gets enough attention I'll try and make a schedule to follow.


End file.
